


handful

by tsu_kei_shima



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Flirting, Hands, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22931734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsu_kei_shima/pseuds/tsu_kei_shima
Summary: '"My hands are bigger than yours." He flicked Konoha's forehead with an emphatic, "Duh.""What? No, they're not!" Konoha argued. He jolted up, and Sarukui startled before smirking up at him."They are~. You have itty-bitty, dainty, baby hands."'This is just an excuse to hold hands without admitting their feelings.
Relationships: Konoha Akinori/Sarukui Yamato
Comments: 11
Kudos: 47





	handful

Konoha was laying on his bed, tossing a volleyball idly. Sarukui was laying next to him, on his stomach instead, a manga in his hands. Konoha tossed the volleyball higher and higher until it went off slightly, hitting the floor. Konoha sighed, turning onto his side to face Sarukui.

"Can you palm a basketball?" Konoha asked. Sarukui looked up from his manga, head tilted.

"I've never tried," he answered. "Why?"

"I can," Konoha said instead of answering. Sarukui rolled his eyes.

"I figured, since you asked." He dog-eared the page he was on before closing the manga and setting it off to the side. "If you can, then I can."

"And why is that?"

"Because my hands are bigger than yours." He flicked Konoha's forehead with an emphatic, "Duh."

"What? No, they're not!" Konoha argued. He jolted up, and Sarukui startled before smirking up at him.

"They are~. You have itty-bitty, dainty, baby hands. That's why you can't hit the ball very hard when you spike," Sarukui said, very matter-of-fact.

"I hit the ball plenty hard! God, you're so annoying!" Konoha shoved Sarukui half-heartedly, barely moving him at all.

"I'm right," he said.

"Gimme your hand, asshole!" Konoha demanded. Sarukui sighed, slowly sitting up before holding his hand up as well. Konoha placed the heel of his hand against Sarukui's, settling their palms together and then their fingers.

"See? Told ya," Sarukui said, smug grin still pulling at his lips. Konoha stared at their hands, Sarukui's not only longer but wider than his. His pinky curved out slightly, too, and god Konoha needed to stop staring at their hands before he did something stupid.

"You're barely an inch taller than me! What the hell is this?" Konoha shouted.

"Sorry, Kono-chan. You're just a baby~," Sarukui said. He bent his fingertips over the top of Konoha's. His pinky wasn't quite aligned, so he seemed to settle for wrapping his first knuckle around Konoha's fingertip.

"Shut up!" Konoha spat, his whole face overcome with sudden warmth. He pushed, bending back Sarukui's fingers.

"Ow! Ow! You're such a jackass," Sarukui said, huge grin splitting his face. He spread his fingers, lacing them between Konoha's. He squeezed tightly when Konoha tried to pull his hand back, blush only getting worse.

"If you weren't half monkey, your hands wouldn't be so fucking huge," Konoha said, heavy pout slurring his words slightly. His hands were really warm slightly calloused but not rough. He was gentle, too, wide knuckles softly brushing his as their fingers laced together.

"Maybe if you weren't such a big baby, your hands wouldn't be so small~," Sarukui replied. He squeezed his hand again before letting go.

Konoha let his hand fall in his lap, already missing the feel of Sarukui's hand in his. He stared down at his empty palm. He knew he was making a weird face because Sarukui broke the silence relatively quickly.

"Kono-chan?" Sarukui said. Konoha blinked quickly, looking up at him again.

"Yeah?" Konoha replied, surprised at how soft his voice was. Sarukui's lips parted slightly, but he didn't say anything for a moment, simply staring.

"Uh… N-nothing. Um, just… sorry. If I made you uncomfortable," he said, looking down at his own hands. Konoha gently rested his hand over Sarukui's, rubbing the back of it with his thumb. His heart hammered, and he hoped the other boy couldn't tell just how nervous he was simply touching him.

"It's okay. I don't mind," Konoha assured him. Sarukui slowly turned his hand palm up, tapping lightly against his wrist with his index and middle finger.

"Soft," Sarukui whispered, and Konoha didn't know whether he'd meant to say that out loud so he elected to ignore it. Or not comment on it, as ignoring it was impossible when it made his heart pound even harder in his chest.

Sarukui looked up again, and Konoha noticed a marked difference in the space between them. He didn't know when they'd moved closer, or even who did.

"You have nice hands. Even if they're little,” Sarukui said, pausing slightly before adding, “Your sets are really easy to hit.”

"Oh… uh, thank you. It's… um. I like setting to you, too. I used to be a setter. In junior high." Konoha sounded so stupid.

"Really? How come you switched?" Sarukui asked. His thumb rubbed against the side of his hand, a feather-light touch.

"I wanted to spike," he answered simply. He liked setting just fine, but his high school volleyball experience would be very different had he kept with it. There would be no jack-of-all-trades if he hadn't switched.

"Plus, if I had to do what Akaashi does for Bokuto, I'd rip my hair out," he added with a slight chuckle.

"I think Akaashi would do that even if he was a bench warmer. Most setters wouldn't coddle their ace the way he does. Most aces are reliable all on their own."

Konoha nodded. _'Like you,'_ he wanted to say. Sarukui would be his ace, had things been slightly different. Konoha knew that without a shadow of a doubt.

"I guess you're right."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
